Be My Girl or Boyfriend(?)
by Richa-Lee
Summary: Donghyuck berubah jadi perempuan?..."Aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi seorang gadis Lee Donghyuck! Aku menyumpahimu, kau akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis dan kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang paling kau benci! Ingat itu!"../MarkHyuck/JeMin-NoMin/NCT/YAOI-GS


_**..Be My Girl or Boyfriend/?..**_

..oooOooo..

Ia masih ingat bahwa ia terlahir sebagai laki-laki tulen. Walau kadang orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Ia masih bisa tahan saat orang-orang memanggilnya manis, tapi ia paling membenci saat orang-orang memanggilnya cantik, apalagi dengan embel-embel seperti 'perempuan'. Tepat sepeti hari dimana seorang gadis menyatakan perasaan padanya dengan alasan bahwa ia terlihat cantik. Oh ayolah, laki-laki mana yang tak tersinggung saat seorang gadis menyatakan perasaan padamu dengan alasan kau itu terlihat cantik. Disanalah ia merasa murka, dan berakhir dengan ia yang terjebak pada tubuh seorang gadis. "Aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi seorang gadis Lee Donghyuck!—"

 **|| ..oOo.. ||**

' _ **Richa-Lee'**_

 **|| ..oOo.. ||**

Cahaya mentari sore yang masuk dengan gagah dari jendela kelas yang sudah sepi, yang hanya menyisakan seorang laki-laki manis. Rambut coklat madu dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata terpejamnya. Cahanya yang tepat menyinari wajahnya tak membaut laki-laki itu terganggu. Karna ia suka suasana sore yang tenang seperti ini.

Namanya Lee Donghyuck, laki-laki manis berkulit tan deng senyumnya yang memikat. Ia masih duduk di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas swasta terbaik di Seoul. Ia tidak pintar, bukan pula dari keluarga berada, ia hanya memanfaatkan prestasinya dalam ilmu bela diri Taekwondo. Ia pernah menjuarai lomba tingkat nasional, bahkan hampir mencapai tingkat internasional jika saja saat itu ia tak mengalami cedera. "Hahh.. hanya tersisa beberapa bulan lagi Donghyuck-ah, kau harus sabar!" ia mengangkat kepalnya sembari merenggangkan otot tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku. Helaan nafas panjang terasa menggema di dalam kelas yang sepi itu. Matanya menatap setiap sudut kelas, sudah hampir satu semester ia berada di kelas ini, tapi ia masih merasa asing dengan kelas ini. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia jarang berada di kelas. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lama berada di kelas. Ia bukan orang yang intovert, ia hanya tak ingin terus berurusan dengan orang itu. Orang yang ia rasa paling sombong dan bermulut pedas. Mark Lee, dia pintar, tampan, pandai dalam segala hal, dan banyak lagi kesempurnaanya, tapi satu hal yang seakan menutupi semua kesempurnaanya. Ia terlalu dingin. Cara berbicaranya yang terlalu blak-blakan tanpa ia saring terlebih dulu, yang kadang bisa membuat orang lain kesal dan marah. Termasuk dirinya. Ia tahu, bahwa dirinya itu tak terlalu pintar, dan juga tak terlalu bodoh, tapi bukan berarti ia patut untuk direndahkan seperti apa yang diucapkan si idiot—Mark itu.

"Eh, ano.. Donghyuck-ssi? Bi-bisa bicara sebentar" Suara seorang gadis di depan pintu yang mengintrupsi kegiatan memaki-maki Mark Lee. Ia memandang heran, lebih tepatnya aneh ke arah gadis yang berdiri canggung di depan kelasnya. Dengan malas dan decakan kesal dia berjalan menghampiri gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu sembari menenteng ranselnya. Ia menatap malas gadis di depannya yang hanya diam menundukan wajahnya saat ia berdiri tepat di depanya. Hampir lima menit berlalu dan gadis itu hanya diam saja tampa berbicara atau menatapnya.

"Ck, apa yang kau inginkan? Jika tak ada yang ingin di ucapkan aku akan per—"

"A-aku menyukai Donghyuck-ssi" ia menatap datar kearah gadis di depannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah gugup dan memerah. Ia menatap tak suka saat gadis itu memandangnya dengan kagum. Bukan, bukan ia tak suka, hanya saja gadis ini terlalu aneh dan lagi ia tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya. "A-aku menyukaimu, ka-kau bengitu manis.. da-dan kau begitu cantik, jadi aku suka" dan dengan wajah kaget ia menatap garang ke arah di depannya. Apa? Cantik? Dia menyebutnya cantik? _Hell no_ , yang benar saja dia laki-laki dan gadis ini memanggilnya cantik.

"Kau gila? Aku? Cantik? Apa matamu buta?" dengan marah ia menjawab gadis di depannya. Wajah gadis yang semula ceria ini perlahan-lahan berubah murung, semu merah yang semula bertengker di wajah gugupnya perlahan-lahan pudar dan menghilang, meninggalkan wajah sedih, kecewa, dan.. marah. "Kau menyebutku yang notabene seorang laki-laki, cantik? Dan kau seorang gadis. Kau tak waras yah!" ia tahu kata-katanya sedikit kasar, _but who cares?_ Ia memang tipe orang yang cerewet dan cuek, tapi tak pernah berbicara seperti ini pada orang lain apalagi seorang gadis. Tapi,Gadis ini sudah gila. Dengan kesal ia berjalan menjauhi gadis aneh itu.

"Lee Donghyuck!" ia berhenti melangkah, berbalik badan dan menatap malas ke arah gadis aneh itu "Aku bersumpah kau akan menjadi seorang gadis Lee Donghyuck! Aku menyumpahimu, kau akan berubah menjadi seorang gadis dan kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang paling kau benci! Ingat itu!" Senyum yang ia rasa sangat mengerikan tersungging di bibir gadis aneh itu. Tubuhnya yang seakan kaku saat gadis aneh itu perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum mengerikan yang masing bertengker di wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia tak bisa menghindar saat gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya menuju lehernya, dan mencekiknya.

"Uhuk.. Lehh-uhuk.. paskh.."

..oooOooo..

"UWAA.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Nafas memburu yang menggema di sebuah kamar bernuasa biru muda. Tubuh mungil yang terbangun paksa, dengan keringat dinigin yang muluncur deras dari dahinya. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak kearah lehernya. "Hah, syukurlah ini hanya mimpi saja." Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghuck. Ia menatap setiap sudut kamaarnya, rasanya ada yang sedikit ganjil di dalam kamarnya. Ah sudahlah, masih hidup saja ia sudah syukur. Terbebas dari cekikan gadis aneh dalam mimpinya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dadanya mengucap syukur. "Hah, Aku masih selam—" Ucapannya terputus saat tangannya tepat mendarat di atas dadanya sendiri. Ia merasa aneh, sejak kapan dadanya semenonjol ini. Dengan perlahan, ia menatap dadanya dengan takut-takut. _Gosh!_ Sejak kapan ia punya dada besar!? Ia meraba seluruh tubuhnya dengan kaget. _Oh my_ — ia berlali kencang kearah kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya, dan— "EOMMA!"

"LEE DONGHYUCK! BERHENTI BERTERIAK SEPAGI INI!"

.

Donghyuck keluar dari dalm kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi sesaat setelah ia merenung hampir dua jam di dalam kamar mandi. Yah, walau ia mandi dengan keadaan benar-benar malu melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya itu seorang laki-laki yang entah mengapa malah berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Dia itu laki-laki baik yang tidak pernah melihat tubuh telanjang wanita—secala langsung maksudnya. Ia berjalan lungai ke arah lemari pakiannya. Ia menatap jam weker yang tersimpan rapih di atas meja nakasnya.

"Hah, masih jam 6" masih terlalu pagi, bahkan untuk berangkat kesekolah. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan asal. _What the_ — bahkan semua isi lemarinya juga baju wanita semua, ugh bahkan ada pakaian dalam hitam berenda. Ya tuhan, bahkan seragamnya pun adalah rok pendek. "Arghh, aku bisa gila!" Donghyuck mengambil seragamnya yang tergantung dalam lemari dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Donghyuck berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur dengan jantung berdebar takut-takut ibu dan ayahnya akan tiba-tiba mengusirnya dari rumah setelah melihat dirinya yang berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Rambut coklat gelap sebahunya yang masih sedikit basah itu ia urai, jaga-jaga saja untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan kedua orangtuanya nanti. Donghyuck hanya mendapati ibunya yang tengah memasak di dapur, biasanya ia juga melihat ayahnya tenagh minum kopi di meja makan. "Em, eo-eomma!?" Donghyuck mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada ibunya. Masa bodo jika ibunya tak percaya dengan ceritanya, yang pasti ia harus berbicara jujur pada ibunya. Ia hanya mendapat gumaman kecil dari sang ibu sebagai jawaban, ibunya masih sibuk memasak dengan telaten. "Eo-eomma tahu, entah kenapa da—ehm, dadaku ini tiba-tiba membesar dan menonjol seperti ini. Aku jugak tak mengerti kenapa di dalam lemariku juga banyak baju wanita, apalagi seragam. Hanya ada setelan kemeja dan rok ini, jadi—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyuck-ie? Tentu saja semua gadis yang tengah dalam pubertas akan mengalami pebesaran di bagian dadanya, bahkan semua gadis ingin memiliki dada yang besar. Kau ini!" ibunya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama manis dengan dirinya. Huh, sukurlah ibunya tak marah dengan perubahannya. _But wait_ , apa tadi ibunya bilang seorang gadis? Dirinya? Seorang gadis? Oh tuhan, apalagi ini!? "Eo-eomma tak marah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Em, yah.. untuk a-aku yang berubah menjadi seorang gadis, mungkin?" Ia menatap eommanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Sang ibu hanya menatap heran ke arah Donghyuck yang bersikap terlalu aneh hari ini. Mungkin ibunya berfikir 'Apa yang terjadi dengan anak gadisnya hingga seperti ini?'

"Kenapa eomma marah? Kau sudah menjadi seorang gadis sejak lahir kan? Jadi apa maslahnya?" _Oh God_ — dunia sudah tak waras. Apa yang terjadi dengan dunianya yang indah dulu. Kenapa hidupnya jadi runyam seperti ini? Apa dosa yang pernah ia perbuat hingga hidupnya seperti ini Tuhan.

..oooOooo..

Donghyuck berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Ini masih jam tujuh kurang, sekolah belum terlalu ramai. "Huh.." entah suduh keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di kelasnya nanti. Apa mereka akan kaget atau akan bereaksi sama seperti ibunya yang bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah seorang gadis tulen. Ya tuhan, hari kemarin dia masih ingat bahwa dirinya masihlah menjadi manusia berbatang tapi sekarang, rasanya ia ingin menangis sambil berteriak marah.

Donghyuck mendorong pintu kelasnya dengan tanpa semangat, suasana masih sepi, hanya ada satu orang yang tegah duduk di bangku kedua di paling ujung dekat jendela. Dia Mark Lee laki-laki yang sangat ia benci. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memukul kepala orang itu saat si Mark—bodoh itu menatanya tanpa minat. _Hell no_ , ia juga tak minat dengan laki-laki sombong itu. Dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, yang berada di paling ujung kelas. Tepat satu baris dengan si Mark—bodoh itu. Ia membanting tasnya di atas menja dengan kesal. Huh, ia hanya harus diam tanpa menganggap orang menyebalkan itu ada satu kelas dengannya, sembari menunggu sahabatnya datang.

"Kau tak ingin menyapu kelas?" Suasana hening yang sedari tadi terasa mencekam di dalam kelas itu seketika hilang dengan ucapan santai Mark dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Donghyuck yang peka memandang nyalang ke arah Mark, ia hendak mendebat Mark, sebelum ia sadar bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Huh, harusnya si idiot—Mark merasa bahagia karena bebas darinya kali ini. Ia bangun dari duduknya dengan malas, berjalan mengambil sapu.

"Jika aku tak salah ingat bukan hanya aku yang memiliki jadwal piket hari ini 'Tuan Sombong'!" Donghyuck berjalan melewati bangku Mark dengan sedikit menendang meja di depan Mark. Mark sedikit melirik ke arah Donghyuck, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan gadis pemalas yang harus diingatkan tentang kewajibannya." Donghyuck yang sedang menyapu lantai menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap marah ke arah Mark yang masih asyik membaca bukunya. Si manusia sombong itu memanggilnya gadis? Pemalas? Ia hendak melemparkan sapu yang tengah diipegangnya ke arah Mark, jika ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. "Hahh.." Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. 'Sabar Donghyuck kau tak boleh terpancing emosi' ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, menyapu kelas

SET

Ekor matanya menangkap Mark yang tengah bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju ke arah dirinya, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, senyum miring tercetak manis di bibir pinknya. Ia menyapu lantai seolah-olah ia tak melihat Mark yang akan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat Mark melintas di depannya, ia sedikit mengangkat sapu yang dipegangnya hingga membuat kaki Mark tersandung dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Donghyuck hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat Mark akan jatuh, tapi—

"HWAA..!" Mark malah menarik tangannya hingga ia ikut terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Mark. Ia menutup matannya mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang akan dirasanya, tapi ia tak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan disuguh pemandangan Mark yang menompang tubuh dengan kepala sedikit terangkat dan pandangan datarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam? Kau tak ingin menyingkir dari tubuhku? Atau kau ingin menggodaku?" Donghyuck mengikuti arah pandangan Mark yang menatap lurus ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah memerah saat melihat rknya yang memang pendek setengah paha itu, tersingkap hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Mark dengan tergesa-gesa dan merapihkan seragamnya, terutama roknya.

"Waw, pemandangan pagi hari yang menakjubkan. Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?" Donghyuck dan Mark berpandangan serempak ke arah pintu dimana disana banyak teman kelasnya yang tengah berdiri menatap heran—yang lebih dominanan ke arah mereka. Damn, ia benar-benar malu.

 **|| ..oOo.. ||**

' _ **Richa-Lee'**_

 **|| ..oOo.. ||**

Hai-hai semuaa! Saya penulis baru, ini ide tiba-tiba muncul jadi saya tulis deh.. em, ngak tahu mau komen apa lagi, silahkan review deh!


End file.
